


Mea culpa

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Solomon Kane - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соломон Кейн понимает, что Дьявол не поджидал его за стенами монастыря, а таился в нем самом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea culpa

**Author's Note:**

> "Mea culpa" в переводе с латыни означает "моя вина". Выражение происходит от первой фразы из католической покаянной молитвы "Confiteor": "Исповедую … что я много согрешил мыслью, словом и делом: моя вина, моя вина, моя величайшая вина" ("Confiteor [...] quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo et opere: mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa")
> 
> Небольшая визуализация:  
> Соломон Кейн  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6718/214971628.2c/0_d8296_a60765a3_orig  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9502/214971628.2b/0_d8292_dfbd88ed_orig  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9558/214971628.2b/0_d828f_dd433e90_orig  
> Сэмюэл  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9360/214971628.2c/0_d8298_dd7896a6_orig  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9515/214971628.2b/0_d828e_68fb0a38_orig  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9327/214971628.2c/0_d8299_45a4c24a_orig  
> И они вместе:  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9557/214971628.2c/0_d8295_4d1a0381_orig  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9154/214971628.2b/0_d8291_d07a17ed_orig

Бесчисленное множество злодейств совершил я на своем веку прежде, чем обрел веру. Ради наживы и греховного насыщения плоти я убивал, грабил и насиловал, все глубже и глубже погрязая в трясине собственной жестокости и злобы, покуда Дьявол не явился за мною, дабы положить конец моей жизни, полной крови и мрака. Но среди моих поступков, каждый из которых достоин самой страшной кары, не было деяния худшего, чем то, что я раз за разом совершал в своих помыслах. Я знаю, что не искупить мне его вовеки, даже если я истреблю всех дьявольских тварей, что рождал этот мир, и отдам свою жизнь во славу Господа.

Годы, проведенные в тихой монашеской обители, наполнили мою душу покоем и усыпили мой разум. Наивно верил я, что там, за стенами монастыря, поджидает меня воинство Тьмы, но чистота и праведность хранят меня. Не ведал я тогда, что Тьма – это не отпрыски Дьявола, что бродят по земле вдали от святых мест, а то, что до поры до времени таилось во мне самом. Где-то глубоко внутри, в тех темных закоулках человеческой души, куда мы не отваживаемся заглянуть, таится нечто темное, коварное и могучее, ожидая своего часа. Подобно дикому зверю, заключенному в клетку, оно копит свою древнюю ярость, чтобы однажды восстать, разорвав в клочья все наши обеты и благие намерения, и выплеснуться потоком помыслов и деяний, противных небесам и законам человеческим.

В день, когда я, исторгнутый из своей обители, сломленный и заблудившийся во тьме, встретил этих добрых людей, показавшихся мне воплощением праведности и чистоты, моя злосчастная судьба настигла меня. Да, Дьявол не поджидал меня за стенами монастыря – он таился во мне самом, и, стоило моему духу ослабнуть, он поднял голову. Болью и раскаянием полнится мое сердце, когда я думаю о том, что я – и никто другой – принес Зло в семью Кроуторнов, которые с поистине христианской добротой приняли меня, безымянного странника, и на свою беду мне доверились. Я вспоминаю Уильяма Кроуторна, добросердечного малого, любящего мужа и отца; его жену Кэтрин, воплощение всех женских добродетелей; его дочь, отважную девушку, чистую душой и сердцем, в чьих глазах я увидел свет самой Правды… Но тебя, мой мальчик, мой маленький ангел, я не смею вспоминать, ибо не смею касаться твоей светлой памяти своими мыслями – слишком темными, слишком низкими, слишком порочными, чтобы думать так о ребенке, чья душа еще не запятнана грязью этого мира.

Видит Бог, я любил тебя – как не любил ни одно живое существо на этом свете – но Дьявол уже давно завладел если не моей душой, то моим телом. Твоя красота, еще такая по-детски свежая, будила во мне желания, которые я и сам не отваживался признать. Твой голос, твоя улыбка, твои глаза, в которых вспыхивали любопытство и озорство, внушали мне совсем не отеческую любовь, как я себя убеждал, а страсть, мрачную и тяжелую, какую мужчина не должен испытывать к ребенку. Сколько раз я украдкой любовался тобой, когда ты, затаив дыхание, слушал рассказы о моих приключениях; ты хотел узнать мир, хотел быть похожим на тех героев, песни о которых ты так любил, – и восхищался мною. Бессонными ночами, прислушиваясь к твоему спокойному дыханию, я переставал гнать от себя греховные мысли, что беспрерывно нашептывал мне нечистый, смущая и терзая мою и без того измученную душу. Пожирая взглядом твою красоту – такую удивительно нежную красоту спящего ангела – я думал о том, что вот он – мой шанс: стоит только зажать тебе рот, навалиться, вжимаясь разгоряченной плотью в твое хрупкое мальчишеское тело, одним сильным движением сорвать с тебя одежду… и владеть тобой, заглушая твои крики жестокими поцелуями, чувствуя соль крови и слез на своих губах… Владеть, наконец освободившись от цепей обетов, с головой нырнув в жаркую пучину похоти, зову которой я так долго сопротивлялся, не желая понять, что плоть сильнее души, и порок сильнее праведности; что не Бог, а Дьявол движет людскими поступками. Я знал, что в миг, когда я совершу это, я навеки потеряю свою душу, но – Господь милосердный! – в те мгновения я чувствовал, что это цена, которую я бы с радостью заплатил.

Всякий раз я вскакивал с постели, тяжело дыша, в жару и смятении, не дав себе перешагнуть последний рубеж. Я смотрел в молчаливое ночное небо, пытаясь утопить в нем свою греховную жажду и помыслы свои, в которых была лишь тьма, и грех, и животная похоть. Но небеса молчали, а я не смел обратить к ним нечестивые свои молитвы.

А днем я вновь упивался твоей красотой, в которой угадывал печать будущего несчастья. Ты слишком доверял мне, слишком любил меня своей чистой детской любовью, чтобы увидеть чудовище, каким я был на самом деле; и эта твоя вера причиняла мне страдания большие, чем все прегрешения, что я совершил в прошлом.

Я знал, что рано или поздно этот день настанет. Рано или поздно я тебя потеряю, погубив той тьмой, что я носил в себе, и клинок, оборвавший твою жизнь, показался мне орудием отмщения – так Господь наказывал меня за мой грех. До последнего ты верил, что я спасу тебя – верил всем своим безгрешным детским сердцем; я помню, как твои губы, которые я так отчаянно вожделел жаркими ночами, прошептали «Помоги мне», и этот шепот будет звучать во мне даже в час, когда я вверю свою душу господней милости. Я помню, как клинок прочертил багровую полосу на твоей нежной белой шее, что я покрывал страстными поцелуями в греховных своих мечтаниях… и твои глаза, такие живые и яркие, закатились, как глаза жертвенного агнца.

Тысячи раз я видел смерть – но теперь я не мог поверить, что это случилось с тобой. Это было неправильно, просто неправильно, и потому не могло быть правдой. Умирают солдаты на войне, умирают разбойники в пьяной драке, умирают калеки и нищие от голода – но ты, мой ангел, мой отважный маленький герой, ты был слишком красив и слишком невинен, чтобы умереть.

Невозможно отыскать кары страшнее, чем та, что постигла меня в миг, когда ты перестал дышать. Господь в суровой справедливости своей отнял у меня то, что было мне дороже собственной жизни, собственной души, собственного спасения… Мой ангел, ты расплатился за мой грех, и осознание моей вины ни на миг не перестанет терзать меня. Даже сейчас, после стольких лет, стоя над твоей скромной могилой, я слышу твою мольбу о помощи, которая оказалась напрасной. Ты любил меня, ты верил мне, до последнего своего вздоха ты думал, что я тебя спасу, – но я погубил тебя. Погубил твою светлую счастливую жизнь, слишком короткую, чтобы невзгоды и горести успели ожесточить твое сердце. Ты сошел в могилу маленьким ангелом, каким я всегда буду тебя помнить.

Твой отец сказал мне, что если я спасу Мередит – то и душу свою спасу. Я одолел колдуна, я вернул Мередит ее матери, я встал на путь правды и справедливости – но сейчас, глядя на могилу того, кого любил больше жизни, я понимаю, что добрый Уильям Кроуторн ошибался. Я спас твою сестру, Сэмюэл, – но в миг, когда ты умер, моя душа умерла вместе с тобой.


End file.
